nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gowther
Appearance Gowther has amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw. His usual attire consists of a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots. He has a very feminine face and as such can be mistaken for a girl. Gowther also wears a pair of glasses with light frames and apparently cannot see without them. This was first discovered when he disguised himself as Armando. Gowther also has the ability to change characteristics of his hairstyle and his skin color. However these are the only features he can change. In flashbacks and his wanted poster, Gowther is depicted as a large suit of armor although he is still comparatively smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His face is never seen. Instead only wearing a set of full silver body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, one of them broken. He is most noticeable for his massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His Seven Deadly Sins Goat symbol is located on the right side of his chest. Abilities and Equipment During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther caught Weinheidt's charged arrow with his bare hands and sliced through armor of the Armored Giant with ease. Evidently, he is blessed with great strength and power despite his frail body frame. He possessed a set of enchanted armor which is able to suppress and prevent powers from becoming uncontrollable and possible amplifies his strength to use brute force ten years ago. Point-blank attacks and consecutive smashes by Dale and Diane respectively have shown to cause minimal damage. Furthermore, he is completely unaffected after Slader breaks his neck as he gets back on his feet and fixed his neck back to normal as if nothing happened. Same thing goes when Hendrickson beheaded him, only for Gowther's body to move on its own and reattach the head back together again as if nothing happened to him. Not much is known about Gowther's true strength as Gowther usually use his Invasion to trap people in illusion instead of fighting them directly. However, despite not fighting with his strength, Gowther is still known to be the most dangerous of the Deadly Sins due to his ability to break and trap minds, as proof to his fight against Dreyfus, a Great Holy Knight. Gowther can parry attacks easily with his bare hand and dodge them quickly. Power Level * Magic:1300 * Strength:500 * Spirit:1300 * Power:3100. Weapons *'Herritt': Gowther's Sacred Treasure; Herritt, is a twin bow made out of energy that can be summoned when Gowther needs it. It draws out the capacity and works in conjunction with his ability, Invasion. Equipment *'Balor's Magical Eye': Gowther has been "loaded" with Balor's Magical Eye, allowing him to see the overall power level or the magic, strength and spirit levels of an individual. Abilities *'Invasion:' A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Transformation:' Gowther has the ability to change his appearance to a limited extent, such as changing the length and color of his hair along with his skin color. * Immortality: Gowther appears to be an immortal of some sort. He survived being pierced with a sword through his chest and having his neck broken as if nothing happened. The true nature of this ability is yet to be revealed. It might also be due to the fact that he is a doll. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther and Meliodas have a friendly relationship and Gowther strongly respects his captain. He willingly used ''Search Light'' to help Meliodas recover his lost memories of the incident ten years ago. Diane Gowther and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther shares a friendly relationship with Diane despite saying her secret out loud like her true height. Gowther has however shown to care enough that he left to help Diane in her fight against Holy Knights in Liones. However, disagreeing on the nature of memory and how one's feelings are stored, Gowther would later erase Diane's memory as part of one of his experiments, showing a callous disregard for her wellbeing or the feelings of others in the matter. King Gowther and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther shares a fairly close bond with King and are both somewhat serious in battle. He cares for King as a fellow comrade, and carries him when he was injured by Dale's Venom Spit. Their relationship does become strained once Gowther erases Diane's memories as part of an experiment. King partially forgives him, but also punches Gowther in the face. Merlin Gowther and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther seems to hold a history with Merlin as she was the one who gave him his armor and Merlin seems to defend Gowther clueless and emotionless nature. Holy Knights Slader Gowther and Slader appeared to be close and a form of a rival, but this is on Slader's side. Due to Gowther's emotionless nature, Gowther doesn't think of Slader much, but does prevent from truly hurting Slader and offered information and knowledge about the Great Holy Knight loyal to the king. Finding out that Slader's group replaced the Sins, Gowther considers himself Slader's senior. Either for romantic reasons or comedic ones, it is implied that Slader may hold feelings for Gowther. Guila Guila and Gowther met when he saved her during Hendrickson´s attack to Liones. After Hendrickson´s demise, apparently, Gowther and Guila became lovers. This proved to be a ruse however as Gowther had altered Guila's memories to create false emotions for himself. After releasing his hold on her, she showed no ill will towards him, admitting that she had done terrible things herself and that ultimately Gowther's actions saved her. Others Pelliot Under the disguise of Armando, Gowther and Pelliot have a master and servant relationship between then, with the Deadly Sin taking on a motherly role. Despite Gowther's emotionless nature, he is shown to care for Pelliot, changing his personality and appearance to appreciate the young boy. Although Pelliot states that he will become a Holy Knight and capture Gowther in the future, Gowther is only cautious of the thought that they will be able to meet again in the future. Elizabeth Liones Gowther and Elizabeth have a friendly relationship. Gowther's reason for joining the Deadly Sins is because of Elizabeth's status of princess. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Diane, King, & Gowther vs. Mod & Ganne: Win Armor Giant arc *Meliodas, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Dale: Win Kingdom Infiltration arc *Meliodas, Ban & Gowther vs. Holy Knights of Liones: Win *Gowther vs. Slader: Indecisive *Gowther vs. Dreyfus: Indecisive *Meliodas, Diane, Ban, King & Gowther vs. Hendrickson: Lose Albion arc *Diane vs. Gowther: Indecisive Trivia *Sir Gowther is a relatively short Middle English tail-rhyme romance in twelve-line stanzas, found in two manuscripts, each dating to the mid- or late-fifteenth century. The titular character is said to be the half-brother of the famed wizard Merlin. *According to the databook(s): **Gowther's special skill is changing forms and reading minds **Hobby is reading books **Daily routine is none **Favorite food is uninteresting **Charm Point is his clavicle **Complex is inability to read the situation **Person he respects the most is one who write books **Person he doesn't want to make a enemy of is nobody. *Gowther has poor eyesight and is unable to see without his glasses. The Author revealed that without his glasses, it is less than 20/200. *Gowther enjoys heartfelt tales that humans write, often role-playing their events after he reads them. *The Sin of Lust is usually symbolized with a Cow and the color blue. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Gowther was was placed 3rd overall (12068 votes) which included the online poll and placed 7th (165 votes) when considering only postcards. *Gowther doesn't need to drink, bathe or eat. *Gowther seems to be the comic relief, even in the most dire situation References }} Navigation es:Gowther Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond